


This Did Not Feel Like Death

by IrisPurpurea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPurpurea/pseuds/IrisPurpurea
Summary: Those words couldn't be all that was left of him.





	This Did Not Feel Like Death

This was a million times worse than a tingling in his chest, a million times worse than his hairs standing on end. This was like stepping off a cliff in a dream. His stomach vanished, in its place a wave of sickening dread surged into his throat, threatened to spill from his mouth. His chest was unbearably tight; the iron suit suddenly suffocating. 

They were standing there, and then they weren’t.

Something awful, something incomprehensibly awful, was happening.

“Mr. Stark?” he choked. “I – I don’t feel so good.”

He saw Mr. Stark’s eyes widen, saw his lips move, but couldn’t hear the words he said. And now he was losing feeling in his feet, and a persistent ringing in his ears, a speeding train, was growing louder and louder. 

He fell forward and his feet must still belong to him because they caught him and sent him stumbling into Mr. Stark’s arms. The man's grip was painful around his shoulders but then the pain was fading and his hands clenched Mr. Stark’s shoulder blades but then they were fading from his grasp and he was fading from the alien world around him, and he didn’t want to. “I don’t want to go.” Those words couldn’t be all that was left of him, and even as he repeated them he saw the pain and terror in Mr. Stark’s eyes and as his legs left him and they both fell to the ground he knew those words couldn’t be all that was left of him. 

He’d warned him once before that if he died, he’d feel responsible. And though he’d come close too many times to count, Peter had no idea what death felt like. This did not feel like death. This couldn’t be death because this did not feel like anything and death had to feel like something. He did not feel like anything anymore, but he could still see into Mr. Stark’s face and the agony written there told him he felt like everything, even as that face was yanked away from him as though pulled back by an invisible thread. 

That agony was his last grain of strength and he spent it now because those desperate words couldn’t be all that was left of him. He had to let him know. He'd done his everything and it can't have been for nothing. He had to let him know that.

“I’m sorry.” 

A star in the sky winked out.


End file.
